justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Don’t Stop Now
(PS3) (also Wii DLC) |artist= Anja |year= 2011 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (PS3) (Wii) |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |pc= (2015 Mashups) |gc= |pictos = 82 |nowc = BabyDontStop (JD3) LoveMe (2015) |dlc = October 7, 2011 |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Baby Don’t Stop Now" by Anja is featured as a PS3 exclusive and a Wii DLC on and on for all consoles. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long purple hair. She is wearing a tight yellow catsuit with puffy sleeves and a diagonal pink panel across the torso and her right arm. The dancer is given a red/cyan anaglyph 3D effect to make her look like an illusion. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: While on your knees, slowly lift your right hand down with your left arm on your back. Gold Move 4: Put your arms (with bent elbows) in a circle. Gold Move 5: Move backwards while moving your arms in a circle as if someone pushed you. Babydontstop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Babydontstop gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Loveme_jd2015 gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 ( ) Baby_Don't_stop_now_gold_move.png|Gold Move 5 File:BDSN_123_GM.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 3 in-game File:BDSN_GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game File:BDSN_5GM.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Baby Don't Stop Now is featured in the following Mashups: * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Baby Don't Stop Now appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Charismatic Distress * Crazy Drive * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. * Tug Of War Trivia * is the second song by Anja in the series. *The original song had some lines that contain sexual references; thus, they were changed to different lyrics: ** "You make me so hot" is changed to "Believe it or not" ** "Let’s do it" is changed to "Keep dancing" ** "When we make love it’s so strong, let’s do it all night long" is changed to "It feels so right, can’t be wrong, I knew it all along" * This routine is the second routine in the series to involve zoom effect: it happens when the coach kneels on the floor and does the Gold Move before the chorus. The first occurrence was in Why? (Keep Your Head Down). * In the preview on the Wii store, the dancer and background have no effects. * In the song s appearance in Mashups and Party Master Modes in , the pictograms are yellow instead of pink. * This is currently the only PlayStation 3 exclusive on to not be available on or . * In on the Xbox Kinect, some moves using the left hand are not counted for, despite other songs counting moves using the left hand for score. Gallery Babydontstopnowsqa.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' BabyDon'tStopNow backHD.png|Background comeonandlovemenu.png|''Baby Don’t Stop Now'' on the menu (Wii) BDSNE.png|Coach extraction Babydontstopnow coach xbox.png|Position of the coach as seen on the Xbox 360 versionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smzBflf54U0 sadsadas.jpg|Updated pictogram 1 Imagen1313123.png|Updated pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video ANJA_-_Baby_Don't_Stop_Now_(Official_Audio_-_from_Just_Dance_3) Teasers Just Dance 3 - Baby don't Stop Now Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance 3 Baby Don't Stop Now - Anja Baby Don't Stop Now - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Baby Don't Stop Now Greenscreen Extraction Just Dance 3 Glowed Extraction- Baby Don't Stop Now References Site Navigation de:Baby Don't Stop Now Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Anja Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives